Tale of two suns (naruto fan-fic)
by Satsuma-Uchiha
Summary: " Naruto... i'm sorry ... sorry i couldn't save you .. i'm sorry that i couldn't save sasuke" Satsuma uchiha said as he looked at Naruto's grave . " i promise that ill become hokage for you little bro" satusma said turning away. Shin Senju looked at satsuma " ready to take em down?" Shin said. "of course.. im always ready for action " satsuma said "then lets eliminate the enemy!"
1. Chapter 1

Welcome satsuma uchiha !

Chapter 1 Academy Days

Satsuma looked up at the hokage mount and sighed. The previous hokages faces were painted in a disrespectful manner. As he search for the person who did it (he already knew who did it he was just tired of telling him not to do it). He sighed once more as he turned to the fence and pulled off film that looked like the wood behind it.

"Naruto seriously?" he groaned as he looked at the blonde kid who in turn only stuck his tongue out. Satsuma raised his fist and punched Naruto in the face.

"Clean it up before I punch your lights out." Satsuma warned.

Naruto looked up at Satsuma in shock. Satsuma had never struck him before.

"I'm tired of telling you how to behave. I gave you plenty of chances and you keep squandering them." Satsuma continued as he looked at Naruto.

"Why are you going bossing me around ? I swear you act like an adult" Naruto snarled angrily.

"Because I pay for our food, our rent, and I clean after your dirty ass baka!" Satsuma snapped as he pulled Naruto onto his feet. "Now go clean the hokage's faces before Iruka finds you. Satsuma instructed as Iruka the genin academy teacher tapped his shoulder.

"I'll take it from here Satsuma" a familiar voice said . It was Iruka the genin teacher for the academy

Satsuma froze. _Dear kami why he comes out of nowhere like that?_ He thought to himself.

"Also watch your mouth before... i wash it with soap." Iruka said creepily while grabbing Naruto's collar on his jump-suit. Satsuma cringed as he chuckled nervously.

"Okay sensei..." he muttered, trying not to get punished like Naruto. Iruka then dragged Naruto off to the hokage mount.

Satsuma sighed as he walked off to the training field where he was going originally to meet up with Lee from team Gai.

5:00 pm...

"Lee you're too strong but I still have energy to go for another round. " Satsuma gasped on the ground facing up.

Lee was a genin already who was under the guidance of a jonin ninja named Might Gai and as far as Satsuma knew they never stopped training unless they were on missions or asleep. Satsuma began training with Gai nearly the same time Lee did. They both had progressed far in the art of taijutsu, however, Lee was more skilled in this art than Satsuma. Lee smiled as he looked down at Satsuma.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah just gimme a sec." Satsuma said getting up and getting into a fighting stance."Let's spar again Lee."

Lee nodded. "Great spirit Satsuma. When you become a genin you'll be chunin level."He thought for a moment. "Well you already are with your sharingan but you don't like to use that huh?"

Satsuma looked at Lee. "You're right. I use it if the opponent I'm facing is too strong to handle without it." Satsuma made a hand sign and Lee reciprocated the same hand sign then they began to fight.

Lee charged at Satsuma who tried to punch at Lee's gut once he got dodged the strike by sidestepping and then kicked Satsumas chin launching his opponent into the air. Lee then jumped and punched satsuma in the stomach launching him straight at a tree. Satsuma flipped so that his feet were facing at the tree bark. Cnce he touched the tree he bounced back at Lee, kicking his ribs. Lee was sent flying into the ground but he rolled back onto his feet. Satsuma landed on the ground in front of lee breathing heavy.

"Good counter Satsuma." Lee said looking at him.

"Thanks." he replied while wiping spit off his chin.

The two stared at each other as they charged directly at each other but at a blinding speed so if anyone who was watching this battle couldn't keep track of who was who. They clashed continuously not slowing down in the slightest. Then the clashing stopped as Lee was sent flying onto the ground on his back. He immediately got up and smiled like he was holding back but he didn't want to show it.

Satsuma stopped in front of Lee again he was breathing heavy. "I want you to attack me with your full strength."

"Satsuma you can hardly stand half of it. You're not ready." Lee said holding the stare Satsuma gave him .

"It's not about whether I can handle it or not! It's about me improving no matter the cost! If you aren't willing to help I'll just use my sharingan so you'll have to step it up!" Satsuma threatened, his eyes turning red with one black dot in the bottom right of his iris.

Lee smiled, his eyes burning like fire. "I'll have to grant your wish with determination like that!"

Satsuma smiled. "Alright let's do this!" He charged.

 **8:00 am the next morning**

Today was the genin exam-the test to see whether or not one has the potential to become a ninja. Satsuma walked into the konoha ninja academy as the girls from the academy followed him. They were like his fan base, his really annoying fanbase . _Kami I wish i could ditch class today,_ he thought as opened the door to the academy classroom. He took the seat near the front of the classroom hoping that would stop the endless onslaught of girls but they just decided to crowd the desk he was sitting at. _Iruka end my misery please!_ he silently begged, slamming his head onto the desk.

The door opened again as Satsuma looked up and Sasuke another Uchiha like Satsuma-walked through. His fan-base followed him too. ' _Glad I'm not the only one having to deal with this '_ Satsuma thought rolling his girls continued to chatter around him as the door opened again.

This time a girl with long blue hair and blue eyes walked through. She immediately noticed Satsuma and walked through the crowd of girls sitting next to him and wrapping one arm around him.

"Back off he's my man!" she declared loudly making the girls stop their chatter. Satsuma smiled. _Thank you Kimiko for once again saving my life!_

"Yeah sorry girls but you'll have to move along. I want to talk to my …. 'girlfriend' in private so please go away." He said in the most cocky attitude he could. Most of the girls complied and moved to other seats but some gave Kimiko the evil eye before finding a seat.

Kimiko sighed as she pushed Satsuma away. "You're welcome king baka" she said smiling.

Satsuma looked at her, "Oh don't tell me you didn't enjoy that?" he said jokingly.

Kimiko pulled out a switchblade and smiled,"That's like saying 'don't tell me you didn't enjoy getting stabbed'." She stabbed the blade into the table. Satsuma laughed at her analogy as a brown haired girl sat next to her .

"Hey guys what did i miss?" she asked as she yawned.

"Well I was saving Satsuma's ass from his fanbase" kimiko said.

The girl laughed as she looked to Satsuma,"Again?"

"Yes Kaida. They can't leave me alone. It's annoying." Satsuma yawned.

"Anyway you guys ready for the exam today?" kaida asked looking forward.

"No, not if those girls pester me." Satsuma said covering his eyes with one hand.

Kaida chuckled and Kimiko spoke mockingly,"They really do get to you huh?"

"Yeah no shit honey" Satsuma said. Suddenly satsuma felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked up to see Iruka with a fist ready.

"I told you to watch your language!" he said while slamming his fist down on Satsuma's head. Satsumas eyes rolled back for a split second.

Kimiko tried to keep in a laugh but couldn't stop herself as she started to roll on the floor laughing . Kaida checked to see if Satsuma was even alive after the punch. Then he sprung up at iruka getting angry

"Are you trying to kill me!?" he yelled as he point a finger at Iruka. Iruka glared and that shut Satsuma up.

"Okay class, todays the exam so i'll call you in order. First, Satsuma Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki line up for now. I'll call the rest of you after these three have gone. Once you have gone to the testing room you will perform the clone jutsu." Iruka announced.

Satsuma sighed, "Why do i have to go first?" Iruka waved to follow him once the three lined up. They followed Iruka to a testing room just down the hallway and Iruka opened the door for Satsuma.

"Go in you're first."He pushed Satsuma in.

Satsuma stumbled in and saw the hokage with a chunin on his left and there was an empty chair to his right . Iruka sat in the chair on his right and then the exam began.

 **Twenty minutes later…..**

Satsuma walked out the academy with a blood red hidden leaf headband in his right hand.

"So you passed huh?" a familiar voice asked from his right. It was Gai- Lee's sensei.

"Yeah of course and it's thanks to you sensei." satsuma smiled. Gai walked to Satsuma and put his hand on his head. "No it's the determination you had to work this hard. that got you this far but it's not over yet so make sure you train as hard as you don't call me sensei anymore because you're a fellow ninja now." He said smiling. Satsuma grinned. "Thank you sens-I mean Gai." satsuma hugged Gai.

"Now go home and rest. Tomorrow you'll find out who your sensei is and I want you to be fully ready for that time okay?" Gai said starting to walk away from satsuma.

"Sure thing!" Satsuma said as he began walking back to his and Naruto's apartment. He walked on the dirt road back to his apartment and walked inside the building when he got there . "A ninja huh?" he said looking at the red headband he had chosen.

End of chapter 1


	2. meeting the new Sensei

Chapter 2

Meeting the new sensei

 **The day after the first chapter took place…..**

Satsuma was once again at the same desk he was yesterday. Iruka was calling off names for genin to form their teams.

"Okay next team. Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki , Sasuke uchiha, Sakura Haruno and…that's odd. Four genin on a team?".

Satsuma looked at Iruka. "Fourth genin? There should be only three genin per jounin sensei." Iruka looked at Satsuma in disbelief.

" The last member of team seven is you, Satsuma Uchiha." Satsuma looked at his teammates. Sakura glared daggers at him. Sasuke just minded his own business and naruto…. was naruto. _Damn why did i get stuck with them?!,_ Satsuma thought slamming his head into the table.

"You know that's bad for you." Kimiko said smiling knowing exactly what he was thinking. Iruka called the rest of the teams and all the senesi excluding team seven's sensei came and took their genin.

So Satsuma was stuck with just Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura in the room." _This couldn't get any worse, "_ Satsuma thought. He thought too soon. Naruto began to set a trap for when their sensei came in the room .

It was a very simple prank an eraser over the crack of the door. Satsuma sighed " _there's no way our sensei would fall for that_ " he thought. However the door opened slightly and then a man with white hair peek through the door. The eraser began to fall and it landed on his head.

Naruto began laughing hysterically " haha you fell for it!" he said pointing at the white haired spoke worried about what the man would say" i'm sorry sensei i told him not to do it" she said.

Satsuma narrowed his eyes at sakura " _You didn't say shit_ " satsuma thought as he slammed his head into the table again. He could imagine kimiko hovering over him saying "That's bad for you ya'know?". Sasuke again kept silent as he stared at the man in irritation.

The man turned his head around blankly "my first impression of you guys…. I hate you" he said . satsuma looked up at the white haired man"I can't blame you for that" he said. The rest of team seven looked at him in anger.

"Okay i like satsuma now…. " the Jonin said. "Anyway meet me on the roof to introduce yourselves" he said.

Satsuma got up and began walking instantly up the stairs to meet his sensei while the others took their sweet time. He had already made it up the stairs and on the roof of the academy. The Jonin looked at satsuma and threw a kunai at him quickly . Satsuma stepped to the side quickly as it impaled the wall behind him. He looked at the jonin and smiled " your names kakashi right?" satsuma asked.

Kakashi's eyes widened " how do you know my name?". " well i was taught by Gai so he gave me a pretty vivid description of you almost every time i met with him" satsuma said sighing."also Iruka told us but i'm pretty sure naruto didn't listen as well as sasuke…" satsuma said.

Then the others came up the stairs and sat down in front of kakashi. "So tell me your name what you like,dislike and what you dream to do when you become a ninja" kakashi said. "You first pinky" kakashi said pointing to sakura.

Sakura introduced herself in the most fangirlish way ever known to man. Then naruto went through his introduction and sasuke went through his emo introduction.

Then satsuma went next " Hello I'm Satsuma Uchiha i dislike fangirls, sakura and emo kids who act like they're the boss. As for what i like i'm not saying. My dream… well lets call it a goal; is to protect the village , my fellow ninja, and to be the best ninja i can possibly be to the hidden leaf" satsuma said looking at kakashi who looked like he was intrigued by satsuma's statement.

Satsuma looked at kakashi " how about you sensei ?You haven't introduced yourself yet" he said. Kakashi sighed " I'm kakashi hatake there's nothing i particularly like and there's nothing i particularly dislike my dreams are a different matter however you don't need to know that" he said.

"That told me nothing about you" satsuma said. " i demand you actually talk about yourself!" satsuma shouted slightly irritated.

Kakashi ignored satsuma as he kept talking" I'll actually tell you guys about me if you actually show up tomorrow.. We will be having a survival exercise tomorrow at 8:00 clock the location will be training field 9 and i suggest you don't eat breakfast because you will throw it up " he said disappearing a puff of white smoke.

Satsuma stood up and stepped on the balconies rail " naruto i'm going home see you there" satsuma said jumping off the roof of the academy and onto the roof of another building .He began running jumping roof to roof as sakura spoke" I hate that guy" she said . Naruto looked at sakura "Our sensei or satsuma ?" he asked. " The both of them you idiot!" she said her voice echoing through the village….

End of chapter 2


	3. Survival exam: the bell test!

The bell test

Satsuma walked to the training field where kakashi told him to meet up with the others. However he was late just like his sensei since he came at 8:30." you're late!" sakura yelled at satsuma. "like i care our sensei's not even here" he said. Sasuke stared silently at satsuma " hn " he grunted. Then suddenly on cue kakashi appeared behind satsuma .

"Actually i was here one minute earlier than you " he said smiling behind his mask. Satsuma tensed and pulled out a kunai in reflex " swear if you do that again i will send you to hell" he said . " I'm not dealing with another iruka" satsuma muttered as he slowly put the kunai back in it's pouch.

Kakashi sighed as he pulled out a black clock and set it for noon "sorry for being late everyone you see a black cat crossed my path.. " satsuma looked at him in slight irritation knowing that was a lie.

This made kakashi sigh, as he stood straight up "Today's assignment is to take these bells away from me by noon….. For those who can't do it they won't get lunch and they'll be tied to one of the wooden post and be forced to watch me and the others eat lunch before your very eyes" Kakashi said

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke all thought in unison " _so that's the point.. For us not to eat breakfast_ ". Satsuma chuckled as he looked at the others he wished he had a camera. Did he eat breakfast? No he didn't but at least he was used to not eating breakfast.

"But why are there only three bells ?" sakura asked.

"Oh that? Well that way at least three of you get to eat lunch but the one who did not get a bell well they're going to watch whoever got a bell eat" kakashi said. "So that means who didn't get a bell is disqualified from joining the team?" satsuma asked.

"Yes exactly and not only that they will return to the academy " kakashi said." it might be one person at the very least or it could be the four of you, come at me with the intent to kill or else you won't get the bells " kakashi said.

"But that's dangerous sensei" sakura said. " Y-yeah you couldn't even dodge the eraser yesterday" naruto said. " In this world, those who aren't skilled enough tend to complain more… well just ignore the blondie" kakashi said.

Kakashi then faced the center of the field where satsuma was" begin when i give the ready-go signal". Before kakashi even gave signal naruto launched on the attack and so did satsuma .

Naruto pulled out a kunai and tried to stab kakashi while Satsuma blitzed form the other side with a kunai as well. Kakashi grabbed both of their wrist and twisted the kunais to the two genins necks so Satsuma's kunai was at naruto's neck and Naruto's kunai was at Satsuma's neck.

" I didn't even start the exercise yet don't be so hasty" kakashi said as he let the two go. "But that's fine at least you both came at me with intent to kill " kakashi said as he was chuckling . "how can i put this? I feel like i'm starting to like you guys" he said chuckling as he threw naruto on the ground in front of him satsuma jumped back and got ready for kakashi to attack. Then he got serious "we're going to start now if you would please?… Ready…. Start!".

Satsuma realized this was his chance to hide and wait for an opening so jumped back into a set of trees and hid in a nearby bush so he can see kakashi. Apparently everyone had the same idea to hide except naruto who stood in front of kakashi. " Let's have a fair fight!" he shouted. Kakashi tilted his head confused "say.. Aren't you a bit off kilter?" he asked.

"whats off kilter is your hairstyle!" naruto said as he started charging Kakashi. Satsuma facepalmed at naruto's antics but he stood up to help naruto not get completely embarrassed.

Satsuma dashed and tackled naruto out of kakashi's attack range and stood up in front of naruto making a hand sign " _multi-shadow clone jutsu_ ". Three shadow clones appeared and began attacking kakashi. Satsuma then pulled Naruto into a set of bushes while the clones attacked kakashi distracting him . "you idiot you almost go annihilated!" he said sternly to Naruto.

Naruto only crossed his arms while satsuma only smiled " we attack him together instead understand?" satsuma said. Naruto looked at satsuma in surprise " i thought you'd never say that" naruto said.

They both stood up and walked out in front of kakashi they both summoned three shadow clones. " attack together alright?" satsuma said. Naruto nodded and all the naruto's and satsumas charged at kakashi who smiled "at least they discovered the point of the exercise" kakashi said standing his ground. " shinobi battle techniques… no 1 taijutsu " he said as he pulled out a book labeled "Icha Icha paradise".

This made satsuma angry as all of his shadow clones activated their sharingan. The is doubled the speed of all the clones and before naruto or kakashi knew it Satsuma's clones were around kakashi.

" stop reading that stupid book!" satsuma shouted as the clones grabbed his limbs. Then naruto's clones started beating on kakashi until he disappeared into a puff of smoke. The real satsuma rolled to the side seeing kakashi move behind him "shit" he said pulling out a kunai.

The real naruto deactivated his clones and turned to face satsuma as this was happening . Kakashi was impressed at Satsumas reflexes " hm good you're the only one who can see me move"

Then again you do have the sharingan " kakashi said then he turned to naruto "come on i'm getting bored here " he said. Satsuma rushed at kakashi launching a flurry of punches hitting kakashi several times but kakashi countered with more hits landing their target .

So kakashi still got more hits on satsuma who was knocked flat on his back. Kakashi walked towards satsuma but naruto threw several kunai at kakashi who dodged the attack by sidestepping the kunai.

Kakashi however was successfully distracted because satsuma grabbed one bell from his belt at a blinding speed. Satsuma nodded at naruto and they backed off from kakashi and hid away from him.

Satsuma handed the bell to naruto "here take it you earned the bell" satsuma said as he put the bell in naruto's hand.

Kakashi stood dumbfounded " he took the bell that quick? He is definitely fast " kakashi said to himself.

Satsuma rushed to where he last saw sasuke "hey sasuke come here….that's if you are here..." he whispered.

Sasuke looked at him and jumped down from his hiding spot. " I saw your fight with kakashi what's with the speed how did you move that fast?" sasuke asked.

"I just trained hard that's it" satsuma said crossing his arms . Sasuke looked at satsuma in disbelief "no special training?".

"Nope" satsuma said lying. "Anyway i'm here to get you a bell yourself okay?" satsuma said. Sasuke shrugged " i don't need your help i can do it myself " he said.

Satsuma sighed as he picked up a rock in his and and crushed it " don't make me punch your lights out duckboy , you're going to let me help you or else you won't get the bells okay?" satsuma said.

Sasuke only smiled " okay but promise me you won't take the bell for yourself afterwards ". Satsuma held out his hand to make the shinobi promise sign" I promise" he said with a serious look. Sasuke made the sign back and then they set off to find kakashi….

 **Three minutes later…**

Satsuma pulled out a kunai and smiled at kakashi who was standing in front of him. Sasuke took out two kunai with a wire attached between them.

Satsuma ran at kakashi at a normal speed then he began to run faster he looked as if he were teleporting at certain intervals. "The Flash step?" kakashi asked as satsuma appeared off to his side and they once again got into a taijutsu lock kakashi throwing punches at satsuma who countered as best he could.

Then when kakashi threw a right hook satsuma ducked underneath kakashi and started a leg sweep motion "Leaf hurricane!" satsuma said leg sweeping kakashi and he spun the other way after knocking kakashi into the air to kick kakashi in his face but kakashi dodged the attack by moving his head back

Sasuke threw the kunai trap at satsuma as if he were trying to trap him but that was part of the plan satsuma created a shadow clone and grabbed kakashi and threw him in front of satsuma who landed on a tree and jumped away from it as kakashi got trapped.

Satsuma grabbed a bell from kakashi's belt as the trap tied him to the tree after that the two back off hiding in the bushes.

Kakashi used substitution jutsu to get out of the trap but he came out amazed at how swift their teamwork was…..

Satsuma tossed sasuke the bell and left to find sakura. He didn't know where she was obviously she would be looking for sasuke.( So she had to be close) satsuma thought. Sasuke looked at satsuma " why are you doing this you didn't have to help me?" sasuke said looking at satsuma suspiciously.

"You're my teammate what other reason would i need to help you? Even more so that you're a fellow ninja... and a friend " Satsuma said smiling back at sasuke who looked at satsuma with a slight grin.

" hn … i assume you're going to help sakura?" sasuke asked satsuma. "Yeah she's the only one who hasn't gotten a bell besides me" satsuma said.

"why not take it for yourself?" sasuke asked. " because like i said you guys are my teammates and i can handle one more year at the academy " satsuma said.

Sasuke looked at satsuma curiously " hn well i'm going to help you then" sasuke mentioned.

" No i can handle this just go make sure naruto isn't in a trap or something and meet me in the center of the field i'll bring sakura with me" satsuma said. Then he heard a scream it sounded like sakura. So Satsuma rushed to her location knowing the scream was her.

He dashed through the forest and finally saw where sakura was . she was passed out on the ground with kakashi standing in front of her.

'Crap he figured out my plan…' satsuma said.

Kakashi smiled through his mask "now you'll have to fight me one-on-one for the bell " he said.

Satsuma knew he couldn't take the bell from kakashi alone or without any help but he had no choice if he tried to take sakura and escape kakashi would eliminate him. So he did the only thing he could think to do….. Fight

Satsuma charged at kakashi and made three shadow clones . one clone jumped in front of kakashi and punched at his stomach. The next went to leg sweep him and the last one went for a face punch.

Kakashi kicked the clone going for his legs and blocked the other two's attack. The real satsuma made five more shadow clones one went to grab sakura but was stabbed by kakashi with a kunai however this clone grabbed kakashi's arm and held it tight .

Then three shadow clones tried the same maneuver they had tried before. This time kakashi was busy dealing with the shadow clone that had grabbed his arm. So this time the combo worked and kakashi was knocked into a tree while satsuma grabbed sakura and dashed off.

Kakashi rubbed his head "fooled again.." he muttered. "At least he didn't take a bell while he had the cha-" Kakashi looked at his belt while he was speaking and realized the bell that had once been there was gone instead it was replaced with a rock similar in size. "What?! When did he?..." kakashi mumbled…

Satsuma arrived to where sasuke and naruto were sakura still hadn't woken up by the time he got there.

Sasuke sighed and naruto giggled " aww sakura looks cute like that" he said. Satsuma looked at naruto " don't even…. Think about it " he said setting sakura against the tree.

"So sasuke it seems kakashi didn't notice our trick " Satsuma said.

Sasuke smiled "hn you must be good at transformation jutsu to fool him" .

"It was about fifity-fifty" satsuma said. Naruto only chuckled " that'll show him to underestimate us!"

Satsuma only frowned" he had the right to underestimate us we are weaker than him and in actual terms of skill and strength we would lose… so tricking him was the only way to win" satsuma said.

Sakura woke up to the three having a conversation in front of her. "Ah so you finally join the waking world" satsuma said looking at her . satsuma walked to her and held his hand out he had a bell in his hand " here " he held out her hand and took the bell and looked at satsuma "how did you?...".

"Oh it wasn't me it was _us_ " satsuma said referring to sasuke and Naruto."not one person on a team can take credit for an accomplishment but rather the whole team". Satsuma said.

"Nice philosophy" kakashi said appearing behind the teenagers . satsuma pulled out a kunai out of sheer reaction. " it seems that you guys understand the concept of teamwork pretty well however…. Satsuma you have been holding out on your real skills " kakashi said.

Satsuma blinked " so? We all worked together isn't that enough?" . kakashi sighed "yeah but you were the only one that withheld information from the team . If you didn't' you would have completed this exercise faster and would have less bumps along the way" kakashi said

"So i have a proposal for you satsuma… if you spar me in a extreme shinobi kumite match and show us your skills if i win you and the rest of this team will go back in the academy …. If you win you become my genin and we can move on" kakashi said .

"What if i say no?" satsuma said." then they all go back to the academy except for you who will have to watch them go through class alone" Kakashi.

"I'll do whatever it takes to help them so i accept!" satsuma said. He walked in front of kakashi and got ready to fight.

Kakashi looked at satsuma " ready?..." . satsuma nodded yes and the battle started with satsuma charging at kakashi with the ram jutsu sign made with his hands."Multi-shadow clone jutsu!".

Twenty clones appeared around satsuma and charged at kakashi who was standing still "shinobi combat skill one... Taijutsu" kakashi said as he kicked the first shadow clone that had reached him. He then jumped back and blocked the attack of two shadow clones that had flanked him.

kakashi retaliated with a kick to the two that charged him and then he made a tiger jutsu sign" Shinobi combat skill two: ninjutsu!" kakashi said . "Fire style: fireball jutsu" kakashi said blowing up a huge ball of fire and launching it at satsumas cluster of clones making the area explode.

Satsuma charged through the fire making a hand sign " water style : water shield!" satsuma said as he lunged through the fire in a thin sphere of water. making another hand sign " Earth style: rising pillar!" he said slamming the ground .

A square shaped pillar made out of rock came from underneath satsuma and launched satsuma into the air .

Kakashi then looked at satsuma who flew up into the air but another satsuma came from behind kakashi and the one that flew up into the air' poofed 'away.

The real satsuma charged at kakashi with a kunai and slashed at kakashi who just disappeared into thin air or at least that's what it looked like to satsuma. "Shinobi combat skill number three: genjutsu" kakashi said in the real world looking at satsuma who was frozen in his position from the beginning of battle .

"That's no fair !" Naruto shouted as kakashi walked to satsuma . " the ninja world isn't about fairness Naruto… you should have understood that before you became a ninja " kakashi said as he raised his fist he was about to punch satsuma's body . However sasuke jumped in and stopped his punch and Naruto made several shadow clones they all punched kakashi. Sakura watched in shock Naruto and sasuke moved extremely fast too fast…..

watch?v=lij4v1EB2rY

Then the transformation's wore off and naruto and sasuke weren't naruto and sasuke it was satsuma's shadow clones transformed .

The satsuma in a genjutsu transformed and it turned out to be a clone of Naruto . " what?" kakashi said shocked . the real satsuma Naruto and sasuke came out of a bush nearby. " we knew you were up to something" Naruto said. Sasuke grunted as satsuma smiled " we figured out a temporary way to get out of your genjutsu and that...was the body replacement technique" satsuma said.

Kakashi looked shocked " how?". "Well we had sasuke transform as satsuma since he was the only one who could pull off the substitution so fast that you wouldn't notice and naruto was the only one who could keep a transformation up long enough to fool you .. while i made three shadow clones and waited for the perfect moment to attack"satsuma

"So we came up with a combination ambush technique ...the substitution team!" naruto said . Satsuma sighed " the name could use some work " satsuma said. Naruto looked at satsuma angry"as if you could come up with a better name!" naruto said.

"What about sakura? She didn't do anything" kakashi said . " you just have one person doing nothing" kakashi said . "look there's ninja wire everywhere" sasuke said . pointing out the ninja wire trap around kakashi . " we didn't set up traps so who do you think could have done that?" satsuma said. Sakura smiled " if you happened to touch one of those who knows what would have happened to you " naruto said.

Kakashi smiled through his mask " it seems you all understand what's happening"he said . " you all pass my test!" kakashi said to everyone. Satsuma smiled and high fived naruto sasuke grunted but smiled and sakura cheered.

Now officially team seven has formed…. what lies next for the team well thats for you to find out

 **Chapter four introducing shin senju !**


End file.
